


Idiotic Friendship

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, awkward friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes one side is oblivious. But some reason, in your case. It's both of you.





	Idiotic Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

"Hey [F/N]," Oikawa casually drawled. His finger drew circles on the desk as you continued to check his work. He was studying at your place, but it was more like he was trying to fool around while you were desperately trying to get him to study. If it wasn't for the fact that you two were friends since middle school, you probably would have dropped this kid the moment someone had asked you to tutor him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why don't you call me Tooru at school?"  
  
"Cause we're just friends."   
  
Oikawa frowned. Something about the way you had said that bothered him immensely and he sighed, "So what if we're just friends, I call you [F/N], you call everyone else on the volleyball team by their first names, why won't you-"  
  
"Tooru," you softly called out. And he sat up, his head no longer rested on his free hand and his finger that was once idly drawing circles were now still against the wooden table. You sighed, "Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"We're _just_  friends."  
  
"I _know_."  
  
 _What are you getting at [F/N]?_  
  
You sighed, "No, you _don't_  get it. Oikawa-kun," he scowled, "Tooru," his scowl lightened, "Do you have any idea about how popular you are sometimes?"  
  
"Don't you mean all the time," he playfully teased, but the deadpanned expression and the exasperated sigh that left your pretty lips made him drop the act. And he poked your arm, "Hey, are people bothering you because we're friends? What's so wrong with our friendship? If it's bad I can-"  
  
"Your fans are ridiculously stupid and give me headaches every time you talk to me. I can't even pretend to be nothing more than a friend cause you treat me as though we're _more than_  friends Tooru." You gave him a weak smile, "The way you would link your arm with mine, or how you always pet my head or pinch my cheeks. All of that is fine when it's just _us_ , but around your fans it isn't."  
  
 _Ah. So that's what it was?_  Oikawa's expression dropped, the cheerful and playful demeanor that was generally seen on the volleyball captain dropped and he asked, "Does it bother you that I'm close to you? It's because it's _you_  [F/N]-chan, that I can do those things."  
  
"Then tell me Tooru," you asked. His chocolate orbs met your [e/c] gaze, and you whispered, "Are we friends? Or are we something more? You can't leave us at an in between, it doesn't work that way."  
  
"We're just-" _more than friends_  "just friends."  
  
He didn't see the flicker of pain in your eyes, nor did he see the way your lips slightly trembled and your hands shake. You flash him a fake bright smile, "I see."  
  
Oikawa looked down, and he grabbed his pen resuming his schoolwork. _This is the right to thing to do... right?  
  
_ ***  
  
"Oi, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi gently hit the latter's shoulder, finally grabbing his attention, "Did you and [F/N]-san get in a fight?"  
  
"Eh? No! Of course not! We'd never!" Oikawa quickly replied, the surprise was genuine in his voice, but the listlessness in his eyes showed otherwise. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and he sighed, "Whatever it is between you two, fix it. It's awkward."  
  
"What's awkward? Everything's the same as usual!"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Oikawa nodded confidently and then playfully teased, "Aww, is Iwa-chan worried about us?!"  
  
A smack was heard and Oikawa was seen holding the back of his head, "Shut your mouth Trashykawa!"  
  
"Iwa-chan, you meanie!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh? You're not eating with Oikawa today?"   
  
You look up from your phone, but it takes you a while to adjust to the strong sunlight that caused the shadows over the two taller males. Upon adjusting, you recognize the familiar physical frames of Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The duo were never separated from each other and you blinked before smiling, "Nope."  
  
"Did the two of you get in a fight or something?" Hanamaki asked as he sat down beside you on the grass. Matsukawa sat down beside you on your other side and casually places his lunch next to yours. The two look at you curiously and you shook your head, "No, I just needed to breathe properly."  
  
You hear one or the other chuckle as you fumble to put your phone away. And Matsukawa softly commented, "Must be hard being our manager and Oikawa's childhood friend."  
  
"Not quite childhood, I mean, I met him after Hajime-kun did."   
  
"Hmm, but still close enough," Hanamaki pointed out, "Oikawa seemed off. Ran into him on the way to lunch when he was heading to Iwaizumi's classroom. You didn't make him lunch either."  
  
Your eyes widened. _They knew I made him lunch? But I thought only Hajime knew._  Hanamaki sees the surprise in your eyes, although your face was still framed with a pretty smile and he asks, "Didn't you like Oikawa at some point [F/N]?"  
  
"Hey, don't be so blunt," Matsukawa reprimanded his best friend and you shook your head, indicating that it was okay for Hanamaki to ask the question. But the latter still looked slightly guilty for saying it so bluntly. Thankfully the area you were resting at was empty since it was behind the 3rd year's building. You smiled, "Did I?"  
  
"You did," Hanamaki points out. And he sighs, "You still do huh?"  
  
"Well, I certainly don't like you in that way Hanamaki-kun." You playfully teased. The latter laughed and Matsukawa smiles, "That's right, it'd be bad if you did cause Oikawa would get mad."  
  
"He shouldn't," you muttered. _We're just friends._  But the sorrow in your voice didn't go unnoticed by the two quiet giants and Matsukawa gently pats your head.   
  
"Our captain is kind of dumb isn't he?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't-"  
  
"Not academically obviously, just in general." Hanamaki chimes in.  
  
"Probably from all the times Iwaizumi hit his head." Matsukawa adds.  
  
You open your mouth to retort, but you laugh instead, and the two smile. _It was better to see you smiling instead of drowning in your thoughts alone_.  
  
***  
  
"Too-" his name fell at the first syllable as you saw him cheerfully chatting with a bunch of his fans. Amidst the conversation, Oikawa sees you walk past, his mouth open to call your name, but he hesitates. He hesitates because he knows that this distance between you guys was necessary. Or was it really?   
  
The girls notice Oikawa's gaze on you, but you quickly walk by and Oikawa shifts his attention away and he quickly flashes them a smile and you hear him apologize. Your grip on your messenger bag tightens. _This was okay. It was better this way._  
  
 _***_  
  
"Not fighting, what bullshit," Iwaizumi called Oikawa out for it after practice. Iwaizumi had seen the changes in your friendship with the captain of the volleyball team and he strongly disapproved it. Oikawa avoided the latter's gaze and the ace sighed, "Seriously, it wasn't as though she was-"  
  
"But she said it herself, it was better if we were just friends."   
  
Iwaizumi saw the way his friend's shoulders were tense, his fist clenched and the way he gritted his teeth. It was the same expression of disappointment in himself, and also the same expression that Oikawa had whenever his insecurities ate away at him.   
  
 _Besides, she deserves better than me._  Oikawa lowered his head and Iwaizumi asked, "What about you?"  
  
Oikawa looked up, clearly in shock and Iwaizumi let out an exasperated breath, "Well?"  
  
"I-"   
  
Oikawa's words are cut short as both males hear the gym door creak open. Your [h/c] head is seen first before the rest of your face pops up. You take a step in, and they see you take a quick breath, as though gathering your resolve.  
  
"Oi- Tooru?" you called out softly. Iwaizumi slowly made his way out, and you looked at him as though you wanted to ask him to stay. Oikawa looked at you, clearly surprised to see you there.   
  
"[F/N]..."  
  
"Were you overworking yourself again?" you asked as you approached him. The gym was littered with scattered volleyballs, probably from Oikawa overworking himself to be the best. Still wearing the school uniform, you picked up a stray volleyball on your way there before tossing it into the ball bin.   
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Don't lie," you teased. But the playful grin fell off your face and you softly mumbled something under your breath. Oikawa swears he heard it wrong. But one look at your eyes and the unshed tears were all he needed to know that he didn't. His figure immediately embraced yours, and he felt your hands fist his shirt. Both of you ignored the obvious sweat, and you mumbled, "I can't do this anymore Tooru."  
  
"[F/N]-" Oikawa is cut off though by your next words.   
  
"I've always liked you." You feel him stiffen, and then he pulls away slowly. His dark-chocolate brown orbs met yours and he murmurs your name and you continue, "I... I know that this is stupid. We're best friends. I'm the one female friend you had for years that didn't fawn over your appearance or your popularity, and simply hung out with you and talked to you like a friend should."  
  
Your grip on his shirt tightened, and you close your eyes. Your head lowers as you refuse to look at him. You were scared to see him reject you with his expression. Unknowing that his expression was pure shock right now. And you continued, your voice shaky, "I'm not as-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
Your heart fell. He didn't even hear you out. The one who was always there to pick you up, to support you. The person who was always cheering you on and encouraging you to do your best. The person who was basically one of the biggest factors that made you who you are today had just cut you off. _I didn't even finish explaining my side... Tooru probably feels disgusted with me and how selfish I've been all these years. I just-_  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that you're nothing compared to those other girls," you heard his voice quiver and you slowly raised your head. His hands were on your shoulder, rough and calloused from the years of volleyball training, but still gentle to the touch. His firm grip on your shoulders made you feel his desperation that had not only leaked into his voice, but his being. Your [e/c] orbs met his and he lowered his head until his forehead rested against yours.  
  
"Don't tell me that I deserve you when I don't." he whispered, "Don't make me not want to let go of you. For years [F/N], years I've been debating if I should ever tell you. You were the one person I didn't want to push away. If it meant hurting myself by deliberately friendzoning myself in order to keep you by my side, I'd do it." You felt his nose gently rub against yours as his hands traveled south to rest at your waist, pulling you close. You felt his warmth as it enveloped you and your hands shakily found their way to his broad back as you linked your arms around his neck.   
  
"Tooru." The way your lips had formed his name. The feeling of your breath as it fanned over his lips, tempting him to just lean in a bit forward was almost too much for him.  
  
"[F/N], I love you. I love you so much that I'm desperately hoping this is real." His voice cracked. Oikawa wouldn't be able to handle it if this was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. A dream that has manifested due to his constant pining and longing for your presence again. If he had known just how much it would have hurt for him to attempt to push you away in order to protect you from his fans, he wouldn't have done it to begin with. Hell, he should've never let you leave his side to begin with.   
  
"Gods, I'm an idiot aren't I?" Oikawa laughed when you didn't respond. He began to slowly pull away and then he heard your voice once more.   
  
"We're both idiots, but I still love you Tooru."   
  
Oikawa's eyes opened as he felt your lips gently press against his. _No, this was not a dream._  
  
And as soon as he felt you pull away, he leaned forward, taking you once again. Your arms that were once lax around his neck had tightened as your soft hands found their way to his hair, gently tugging at the soft and fluffy brown locks. His hands trailed over your back, gently rubbing soothing circles until he heard you whimper for air. Unwillingly, he pulls away, your lips were slightly swollen, and you were out of breath, but he would never forget this moment. Never.  
  
He leaned forward once more, his nose gently rubbing against yours and he whispered, "I can finally call you mine right?"   
  
A genuine smile was flashed at you, and you quickly peck his lips, and you nod your head as pink dusted your cheeks and his. You feel him pull you tighter until you're pressed against his chest, and he mumbles against your ear, "I'll never let you go again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this lovely setter because like why the hell not? I didn't really have a specific direction I was aiming for, and I feel like a lot of people write this for Oikawa, but I guess I just joined along and decided to add another thing to Oikawa and Reader being dumb idiots in love and having slight issues with Oikawa's fan. I'll write something better for him someday, I swear to you. watch it be a hybrid au just because


End file.
